The Kids
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine and Grissom deal with their 'kids'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kids**

**Rating: Safe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil deal with their 'kids'.**

**A/N: I came up with this little thing while talking on the phone with one of my friends and watching CSI. (Don't ask. I can do it.) LOL. Um... I don't know if I should continue it or what... let me know if you like it or not!**

* * *

"Saraaaaaaa. Give it back!"

"No! Not until the damn batteries die!" Sara held Greg's iPOD and PSP above her head and smirked every time he tried to grab it.

"Ugh! I wasn't doing anything to you!"

"You were aggravating the hell out of me with your loud music and your stupid video games!"

"Well what else am I going to do when I finish my work? READ?"

"Maybe, just _maybe_, it might do you some good." Seconds later, Nick and Warrick walked into the break room with a horrified look in their faces.

"Sara? Greg? What are you-"

"She took my iPOD and my PSP!!!"

"Give it back to him, Sar."

"No! He'll just annoy me more."

"MOMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Who are you-" Catherine walked into the room and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Children..." Nick and Warrick busted into a fit of laughter and fell into the chairs.

"Oh man. That's exactly what those two are! Children!"

"Greg, Sara... what ever the hell you're arguing about... the whole lab can hear. Keep it down or leave it-"

"She won't give me back my iPOD!"

"He deserved to get it taken away!"

"Give him back his iPOD..." She pointed to Sara. "Get back to work and keep the volume on that thing BELOW fifteen..." She pointed to Greg. "And you two..." She pointed to Nick and Warrick who were trying desperately not to laugh. "... Grissom wants to see you."

"Ohh. Nicky and Rick are in trouble with daddy," Greg stuck out his tongue. Catherine yelled,

"NOW!"

----

Catherine stood in the far corner of Grissom's office and watched as Gil held up their case reports with a disappointed look.

"What are these?"

"They're case reports, Grissom."

"Case reports that are horribly written."

"We spent almost two hours on those things!"

"It doesn't show, guys." Gil noticed the intense look on their faces and pointed to the chairs. "Have a seat." Catherine walked over and took a seat on the edge of Grissom's desk.

"Boys, we're not saying it's not a good report but..."

"But we need a little more from you two, now... more than ever," Grissom finished for her. There was a loud crash and then the yells of Sara and Greg could be heard through out the lab again. "What the hell are they doing?" Catherine hopped down from the desk with Grissom, Nick, and Warrick trailing behind her. When the break room came into view, Nick and Warrick turned the opposite way and jogged down the hall.

"Sara! Greg!" Their faces fell and Sara dropped the iPOD.

"You broke it! Ugh!" Greg pushed her aside and carefully leaned over his iPOD. "Baby, can you hear me? Are you okay? Sara's so stupid." Catherine and Gil stood close to each other with anger written in their facial expressions.

"What happened this time?"

"I swear it was all her fault!" Greg pointed to Sara. She was quick to protest.

"Nah ah! He walked in here with that thing blaring AGAIN. So I checked the volume and it was on twenty four!"

"I thought I told you to keep it on fifteen!"

"I did! But she bumped into me and it got pushed to twenty four by itself!" Gil smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, standing dangerously close behind Catherine. Infact, so close, that they were barely touching, a gesture that looked oddly like a mother and father fussing their children.

"Well what were you doing around her? I told her to get back to work." Greg pointed to her and backed away with his iPOD protectively to his chest.

"Ask her!" Both Catherine and Gil's gaze traveled towards Sara. She stalled for a few seconds before she pulled out her cell phone.

"Sidle. A huh-"

"I'm waiting, Sara."

"Sorry. It's Ecklie." Ecklie walked into the room, phone-less. Greg stifled a laugh and put his iPOD on the lowest volume. Gil edged away from Catherine a little and headed out of the door.

"Sara, I want you and Greg in my office in the next fifteen minutes."

----

"I say we go out for break fast!"

"I don't know. Neither of you have been behaving yourselves around here lately." The four CSIs pouted and looked up at their supervisors.

"Please, Mom," Greg teased.

"I don't know, Greg. Can you and Sara sit next to each other without fighting over who gets the last piece of bacon?"

"That won't be a problem. Because we all know, I'm the one that gets the last piece of bacon," Nick commented.

"Dream on, brother," Warrick laughed. Gil grabbed the keys to the Denali and his wallet.

"Seeing as you won't be paying for it, Catherine and I get the last piece." They all laughed.

"Last one to the Denali has to sit on the end of the table," Greg called out. All four took off running for the Denali as Catherine and Gil slowly walked down the hall.

"Aren't you glad the team is back together again?" She gave him a look that told him otherwise. He laughed and slid his arm around her waist. "Come on, time to feed the kids." They managed to get everyone into the car and settled on a radio station everyone liked, which was the hardest part. The song, _My Wish_ by Rascal Flatts softly playing in the background.

"Kay guys, on three," Greg announced. Catherine looked back at them with a suspicious look, but all she received were smiles from all four 'kids'.

"My wish, for you, is that this life becomes... all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can holddddd. And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody lovessssss you-"

Greg coughed, "GRISSOM," and began signing again. Catherine's head snapped back so she could stare at him. The whole car busted out into fits of giggles and chuckles.

"-and wants the same things, too." The second they got there, the four of them jumped out of the car and ran over each other to get in the booth to order their food first. Catherine and Gil stood close to the Denali and watched as they pushed and shoved each other out of the way to open the door first.

"Let's get this over quick so we can start another hectic day with the 'kids'." He gave her a small peck on the lips and laced their fingers together.

"Alright... but I get that last piece of bacon." She smiled as they walked through the diner doors.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. That's it... unless you guys want me to make some more chapters with Sara and Greg fighting. LOL. Dontcha just love Greggo and his loud music? Kay. Speak now or forever hold your peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kids**

**Rating: Safe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil deal with their 'kids'.**

**A/N: I did a little writing today because I got bored again. God almighty, and I came up with this second chapter. LOL. I thought it was pretty funny considering I came up with it in like, an hour. But I hope you like it! **

**And thanks for all the reviews!! You guys really motivate me. I love you all!! ROFL. XD**

* * *

"Sara, Greg... you two have a 419 in a McDonalds freezer." Sara grabbed the paper out of Gil's hands and read it. Catherine walked in from the hall and stood next to him.

"You always get to take the assignment paper out of Grissom's hand first," Greg whined. "Not once have I been able to experience the feeling of grabbing my assignment out of his hands!" Gil ignored him and handed Nick his assignment.

"You have a dead body at the French Palace. Take Warrick with you!"

"Why do we get all the boring cases?! What? You don't trust Sara and I at the French Palace?!" Catherine folded her arms over her chest.

"No. It's you we don't trust, Greg."

----------------

"You know, I do believe Jim's birthday is in a few days."

"You're right." Gil leaned back in his seat and took off his glasses. "Do we have any idea of what we're going to get him?"

"What do you get a guy who has practically everything in the world?" They sat there for a few minutes before Catherine's face lit up with excitement.

"We should throw him a party!"

"Ah yes. But do we want to risk the chance of letting Greg getting a hold to Jim's cake?"

"True. And speaking of Greg, we still have to get him and the rest of the 'kids' their Christmas presents." Gil sighed.

"I forgot Christmas was a few days away."

"And not to mention, your niece's birthday is three days after." His head fell on the desk and he groaned. "Don't worry. We got most of the presents in your closet. I think the only people we still need to get presents for are Nick and Sara."

"That's it," Gil asked with excitement.

"Yeah. We have the rest of the presents in-" Greg busted out of Gil's closet with a camera in his hands.

"Mom! Look! I found a camera! It's beautiful!" He snapped pictures of Catherine and Gil's shocked faces and headed for the door. Catherine stood up and held out her hand.

"Camera. Now."

"Aww! But mommy! It's so pretty!"

"Gregory James Sanders. If I don't get that camera in three seconds, you're not getting it for Christmas." He pouted and shoved it in her hands. "Good. Now, be gone with your trouble making self."

-----

"And what will we say when Brass walks through the door?"

"Happy Birthday, Jim," All four 'kids' said at once. Catherine had them lined up in a row, from tallest to shortest while Grissom stood in the back; watching Greg who stood dangerously close to the birthday cake that was for Brass.

"And what version of 'Happy Birthday' are we going to sing?"

"The normal one," All of them replied at once.

"That's right. No, 'And you smell like a monkey, too'. Got me?" They all nodded and hung their heads like children. "Also, I wanted-"

"Get your hand _away_ from that cake, boy!" Gil cut Catherine right before Greg was about to lick the icing off of the cake. She strides towards him and pulled him by his ear.

"Na na na na naaa na. Greggy got in trouble," Nick stuck out his tongue and made mean faces at Greg. Warrick and Sara laughed and joined in with him. Gil helped Catherine hold Greg back as he lunged for his friends.

"That's it! Everyone turn to the person next to you and hug them," Grissom shouted out. Everyone stopped laughing and looked around. "Come on! Do it!" Greg smiled happily and ran over to Nick. He threw his arms around him and squeezed.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because he told me to."

"Get away from me."

"No. You _like_ it."

----

"Gil, this is pure punishment." Catherine looked down at their clothes. Giving Brass a birthday party wasn't the best idea. It resulted in a major food fight, a cake covered break room, and messy CSIs and Supervisors.

"I say it's a fair punishment." They stood outside, in the freezing cold, and looked down at their mud covered Denali's. "I say we make them wash in their bathing suits."

"Are you crazy? And get them all sick? I'm all for making them wash the cars, but let them keep their clothes on. Please!"

"Alright..." They walked back into the lab, and approached their cake covered 'kids'.

"What's our punishment?"

"Wash the all Denalis out in the back."

"What," They all screamed at once. Catherine nodded.

"You heard him. Grab a bucket, get a sponge, and start washin'!" They stood there in shock. "Get moving! Those SUVs won't wash themselves!" They stumbled back into the break room and slowly dragged themselves out into the freezing parking lot of the crime lab. Gil and Catherine watched victoriously as Greg turned on the hose, and accidentally squirted ice cold water all over his co-workers.

"Something tells me we're going to have to give them another punishment."

"Should we stop them before things get too dangerous?"

"With those four, anything is possible." Catherine wrapped her jacket around her tighter, and opened the door for both of them. They stood in front of mess of mud, snow, and water and sighed. "We give you a simple task and you can't even do that much?"

"Huh?" Greg turned around with the hose in his hands and got both of his 'parents' drenched from head to toe in the freezing water. Catherine stood deadly still and shut her eyes. The giggles and chuckles of Nick, Sara, and Warrick could barely be heard.

"I can't feel my toes." All six, soaking wet, stood there and stared at each other until Sara spoke up quickly.

"Can we go back in the lab now?"

"Yes," Gil replied almost instantly. They all ran back into the lab and sighed as the warm air hit their blue and purple faces.

"I get the shower first!" Warrick took off running down the hall and almost slipped on his pants as he turned the corner to get to the bathroom. Nick and Sara looked at each other, realizing they only had three showers in the locker room and pushed each other out of the way to get the last two. Greg realized what was going on and grabbed both of them by their shirt collars. He yanked them to the floor and jumped over their tangled bodies, catching up with Warrick.

Gil and Catherine helped them up from the floor and walked slowly to the locker room. The second they opened the door, their faces were greeted by a huge cloud of steam. They heard the moans of Greg and Warrick.

"This... feels... so good."

"Well, not for long." Catherine pushed her way through the group and yanked Greg out of his shower. She tossed him in Warrick's shower and yelled at Nick and Sara. "Hurry up! Get in here!" They both ran into the shower with their freezing clothes and stood under the hot water. Gil and Catherine scurried to the end shower and both locked themselves in. When they all came out, their faces gained their color back, and their clothes were more soaked than ever. They went to their lockers, grabbed their extra clothes, and each went into their own bathroom stall to change.

-----

"I'm Gil Grissom. I'm the boss around here. Blah blah blah." Nick, Sara, and Warrick laughed as Greg sat in Gil's chair and threw papers around his desk. Catherine and Gil snuggled together on his leather couch and watched their 'kids' imitate them. Sara sat down in Greg's lap and tried her best to sound like Catherine.

"Oh Gil. Take me." Nick and Warrick grabbed their stomach and fell to the ground in laughter. Catherine's jaw dropped and she threw a pillow at Sara.

"I do not sound like that!"

* * *

**A/N: And how was that for a second chapter? (smiles)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kids**

**Rating: Safe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil deal with their 'kids'.**

**A/N: Whew. I read all your reviews and I had to write the third chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me. (crys) I wanna thank everyone who's made my stories possible of becoming known and... (fans face like an over dramatic actress) I just wanna let you guys know I love you!!! LOL! XDD**

* * *

"Oh my God. We had gay burglars the other night. They broke in and rearranged the furniture," Warrick put his head in his hands as a very hyper Greg skipped up to them.

"Hey guys!"

"How may I ignore you today," Sara asked.

"Oooh. Sara. You're so hot, you make the devil sweat."

"That was so corny."

"Yeah? Well, yesterday... I knew nothing. Today, I know that." Everyone laughed except Sara, who was looking very tired and annoyed. "Aww. What's wrong Sar?"

"Give me my crime scene, and let's go." Gil and Catherine walked into the room and handed out the assignments. Sara banged her head on the table when she realized she was working with Greg... again. "Why... me."

"Good news everyone... the lab has just received three new Yukon's for our use on the job."

"BUT," Catherine screamed. "If you so much as get a speck of dirt on it, you're responsible for it." Greg looked at Sara and threw her the keys.

"You drive."

-----

"Catherine, what are you doing?"

"I'm staying warm."

"Is that what it's called?" He watched in amusement as she jumped up and down, ran around the Denali, and sticking their thermos of hot chocolate inside of her jacket.

-----

Sara and Greg walked around the back of an alley, in search of their crime scene which they could not seem to find.

"Can you believe it? Just a few more days before Santa comes, Sara!!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me. 'Santa'? Jesus. And I thought Catherine had problems."

"Well you see where I- HOLY COW! What is that?" Greg jumped onto Sara's back and threw his arms around her neck. She let out a strangled cry and tried to get him off.

"Be a man!"

"I am a man! A man who's _very_ scared at the moment." She sighed, took out her last rice crispies treat, and threw it down the alley. He flew off of her back and ran down the snow covered sidewalk in search of the food. Sara bent down at the barely decomposed body and took pictures.

-----

"Hey Warrick?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"Duty..."

(Silence)

(Laughter)

-----

_"Ugh... yes. I'd like a number five, no tomatoes, add cheese... with a large Coke."_ Catherine blinked a few times and stared at her Nextel Walkie-Talkie.

"Hey Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it me or is my walkie talkie giving me orders?"

"It's-"

_"Pshhhht. Houston. Come in, Houston. We have a problem."_ The laughter of Nick and Warrick could be heard in the background, followed by the screams of Greg and the yells of Sara. Gil picked up her cell phone and gave Catherine a wicked smile as he pressed the 'talk' button.

"Ooooh. Catherine. That's it. Don't stop! Oohhh!" He winked at her, giving her the signal to follow along. The laughter and screams on the other end stopped automatically.

"Jesus, Gil! Harder!!!"

------

_"Oh, baby. Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD."_

"Oh my God," Greg repeated in a shock tone with wide eyes.

"You seem like you're eager to join them, Greg," Warrick cracked. Nick and Sara muted their walkie talkie and busted out in fits of laughter.

"This calls for a 'song of the moment'," Greg exclaimed. Warrick and Nick jumped up and did the moon walk.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel it!? Can you feel it!?" (Jackson Five's, Can You Feel It.)

"More like, 'Can you hear it?'", Sara said as she bit her tongue and turned the volume on the walkie talkie louder.

------

"I've always wanted to learn to break dance like those Asians you see at the mall," Greg sighed dreamily and stared out of the diner window.

"Ever since he's seen them play that DDR in the mall, he's been obsessed ever since," Warrick explained.

"Ya know, I think a break dancer would suit me. I better start training!" He jumped up from the table and stood in front of their table. He took Sara's napkin from her lap and tied it around his head. Catherine and Gil slowly hung their heads and avoided the looks people were giving them.

"Greg, sit down. Please?"

"You're just mad..." He did a ninja kick and screamed. "...cause' you ain't got these sweet moves..." A very angry business man was making his way out of his table when Greg lost his balance and fell right on top of him, spilling coffee and orange juice everywhere. Greg pushed himself up from the floor and looked up to see everyone watching with wide eyes and their mouths covered with their hands. The group quickly stood up and went to maneuver Greg out of the door when the business man yelled.

"You've just ruined a $500 suite!"

"I was practicin' my mad dance skills, man. You can't hate on that," Greg yelled back. Gil grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the man.

"Let's go, Greg. Shake it off."

-----

"Can I open one?"

"No."

"... can I-"

"No."

"Please?!"

"We said no. No means no!"

"You didn't even let me finish asking my question!"

"Okay. Ask."

"Can I shake it?"

"Absolutely..." Greg's face lit up. "-not." He groaned and stared down at the presents underneath the tree that was decorated in the break room. Catherine and Gil sat on the couch, snuggling with each other, as Greg tried to carefully tear small rips in his presents to see what they were.

------

"A new cell phone! Gee! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad," Nick cried out sarcastically.

"Greg, go ahead and open your present," Gil said. Greg bounced up and down as he unwrapped his Christmas present. Everyone busted out in laughter when a life size Barney doll came into view.

"What the hell," Greg yelled.

"What'd you expect? Con-dams," Catherine asked.

"Haha. Nice present, Greg," Sara laughed.

"Shut up, dick."

"Skank."

"I'm gonna biatch slap you, shiat baaahg."

"Stop fighting! You two are like brother and sister. Goodness sakes. Don't they have the same thoughts," Catherine asked.

_Greg (Shoes)  
Nick, Warrick, Sara (Playstation)  
Gil (Fiscall responsibility)  
Catherine (Tom Skerit)_

Greg stood up.

"Greg, where are you going," Gil asked.

"Out."

"Whore," Catherine mumbled under her breath.

"Greg, what are you going to do with your life," Gil stressed.

"I'm goin' get what I wahnt."

------

"Shoes...Shoes... Shoes... Oh my God-shoes. Let's get some shoes. Let's get some shoes. Shoes. These shoes rule. These shoes SUCK!"

"I think you have too many shoes."

"Shut up!"

"I think you have too many shoes."

"Shut up! Stupid boy... Let's get some shoes! Let's party..."

* * *

**A/N: Haha. This chapter was retarded, but funny. The last part is my favorite! LOL!!! Ne ways, yeah. I let some of my friends read this chapter and they were crying with laughter. I hope you guys do too. It is my job to entertain you:D **

**Reviews are MORE than welcome. Don't be shy. I don't bite. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kids**

**Rating: Safe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil deal with their 'kids'.**

**A/N: Sorry if the end of the last chapter confused you guys. It was Greg thinking all of that stuff. I saw this really funny music video called, Shoes by Liam. And I just HAD to put it in the story. Well here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy it. XD'**

* * *

"Damnit. I just made this yesterday!"

"I like to be sure!"

"Being sure doesn't mean using all of my fingerprinting powder!"

"But it was pretty!"

"It was lime green! Big deal!"

"You knew it was my favorite color!" Nick sighed and threw his empty can of fingerprint powder in the garbage can. Greg sat in the chair across from him with his hands in his lap. "Are you going to tell on me," He asked in a soft voice. Nick looked up in disbelief and stormed out of the room. Greg called out to him, "Next time, get some powder in baby blue!"

----

"I'ma whoop yo ass in Halo, guh."

"Puh-lease. Lindsey and I stay up all night playing this shit. You can't beat me." Warrick and Catherine sat in front of the TV in the breakroom and turned on the X-Box Catherine and Gil had bought for the TV last year for Christmas.

"Alright. What level? Let's go on easy." Catherine sat back and smirked. He didn't believe her! She concentrated on the TV screen. The second the game had loaded, Catherine pressed the 'A' button on her remote and instantly killed Warrick.

"Easy, huh?"

"Damn. Alright. Two can play that game." The level had re-loaded, and Warrick had snuck up behind Catherine. She took a blow to the back of the head with Warrick's gun and died instantly. She threw down the remote.

"Alright! You proved yourself! Now let's get this show on the road."

----

"Damn... aliens- CATH! There's one behind you!"

"SHIT! SHIT! Get it! Life support's running low!"

"Damn, girl! No amo!"

"RETREAT!"

Gil walked by the break room and did a double take at the door at the sound of his girlfriend's use of such language. He peaked his head in just enough to see what they were playing and chuckled.

Halo.

Catherine's favorite X-Box game of all time. She was undefeated.

"NOOO!"

Until now.

"Gawh damnit! You were supposed to cover me!"

"With what?! My needler gun died on me!"

"Bullshit! A needler gun just doesn't die like that." She snapped her fingers to demonstrate. Warrick shook his head and pointed to the TV with rage.

"I'm telling you! We made a wrong turn! We weren't supposed to get to that base until we got that bridge up!"

"Oh boo hoo. We could've taken them on! But no! 'My needler gun died on me!'," She immitated his voice in her womanly tone. "Has anyone ever told you that you suck at Halo?"

"I suck!? You couldn't even get past the damn tree without cover!"

"I could've! I just didn't want-" Gil walked into the break room and coughed. Catherine scurried to her feet and brushed off her pants. "Gil. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, this was a public break room." He looked down at the remote by her foot and smirked. "Ah. What do we have here?"

"Nothing. I was just-"

"Playing Halo," Warrick added. Catherine elbowed him in the side and shyly smiled at Gil.

"I believe we made a bet, Catherine."

"Really? We did!? Get outta' here!!"

"One week without the X-Box."

"What nonsense." Catherine watched as Gil's hands moved to his pockets to fish out what occupied them. The bright pink thong she'd be wearing tomorrow at work sinse she was caught playing. She yelled, "ALRIGHT! I played! I couldn't help it."

----

"Is Danny there?"

"Ohh. Who's Danny, huh, Sara?" She flicked Greg off and sunk lower into her chair.

"Danny? Hey. It's Sara." Greg watched in amusement as she talked on the phone with her new boyfriend.

"Oh. Danny. I love you. Danny. Danny. DANNY," Greg tried his best to impersonate her. She pressed the phone to her chest and yelled,

"GREG! SHUT UP!" He chuckled and pranced around her.

"Danny. I love Danny. I want to marry Danny. I want to have a million bratty kids with Danny. Oh Danny. Take me! TAKE ME, BABY!"

"UGH!" She grabbed the closest thing to her, a test tub, and aimed straight for his head. He ducked just in time and laughed when it shattered against the wall. He turned his head to stick his tongue at her, but she had gotten her hands on yet another test tub and hit him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and moaned.

----

"MySpace makes me happy. It makes me happy, oh MySpace makes me happy."

"What in the world are you singing?"

"My profile song. Dude. It's the bomb." Archie scooted over so Nick could look at his computer screen.

"Man. I'm diggin' that layout you got, bro."

"I could hook you up with one like it, man."

"Aw! Hell yeah! Would you?"

"Dude, no problem." They gave each other a high five and Nick walked out of the A/V lab, in search of his co-workers and friends.

----

"I think she's pregnant."

"I think she's just plain crazy."

"I think... you both need to shut up," Catherine said as she glared at the younger CSIs sitting across from her. She had a gallon of ice cream in front of her that she wasn't sharing for anything.

"See? Mood swings. Prego."

"Not to mention. A whole bucket of ice cream. Hmm. Hmm!"

"Ya know... we haven't been out together in a long time. I say, we all go bowling tonight!"

"Why? So you can break the virtual jet-ski game again?"

"The thing was bound to get broken," Catherine argued.

"Ooh! I like the pool room. The tables glow in the dark." Nick made a face at Greg.

"AND THEY GLOW LIME GREEN!"

"The bowling alley is too boring. I say we head out to a strip club!"

"Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?"

"Time to shut... it... down."

----

Nick steadied his video camera and bit his lip.

"Aw man. This is pure evil." He focused the camera on Sara and urged her on.

"Hi. I'm Sara Sidle. And we're about to film our co-worker, Greg Sanders, taking a crap..." Catherine, Gil, and Warrick grabbed onto the wall for support as they swallowed their laughter. Nick cracked open the locker room door and moitioned for everyone to follow. The strangled cries and moans of Greg were making all five squirm with laughter. They finally reached the edge of the lockers and Nick barely stuck out the camera lens to focus on the bathroom stalls.

"Come on, Greg. You- WH...OA. Whew. No more Taco Bell for breakfast." Warrick stuck his fist in his mouth and pulled on his afro. Catherine stuck her finger in her mouth and pulled on her ear ring. Gil on the other hand, stood there with no emotion in his face. This only made Sara, Warrick, and Catherine laugh even harder.

"Someone's gonna be busy on YouTube tonight," Sara whispered. Nick let out a squeak of laughter. Greg suddenly flushed the toilet and slipped on a wet piece of toilet paper. The stall door flew open and Greg was exposed to the camera. The team busted out into fits of laughter, even Gil, when the seat broke and fell onto the ground into two peieces.

"Smile Greggy! You're on camera!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh."

* * *

**A/N: ROFL. I did that to my sister when I got back from school last month. Video taped her while she was talking on the phone and taking a crap. Oh man. Too funny. Mum won't let me upload it tho. MAD.**


End file.
